Forgotten Memories
by HarmenianMisfit
Summary: What happens when all is forgotten? I suck at summeries, my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I started IDK if its good. I don't own anything. Let know what you think. (Rayna's pov)**

"Deacon's where?"

"Mr. Claybourne is in Texas General Hsopital." Said a nurse through the phone.

"Why did you call me?" I had to ask.

"Mis. Jaymes you are listed as his next of kin."

Hundreds of thoughts went through my mind, why am I, of all people, still his next of kin? Why is he in the hospital? Is he alright? Ia he drinking again? I kinda want to go out and see him but Luke's out there also so it might not be a good thing. Maybe I can pass as going to see Luke, but then the cameras following me everywhere would get a pic.  
>I hate not having a private life.<p>

"Mis. Jaymes, Mr. Claybourne keeps asking to see you." The nurse tells me Thats it if he wants me there, then I'm going to be there. Screw everything and everyone else.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. I know this story sucks but hey. This chapter is quite a bit longer then the first, I hope thats a good thing. Anywho read & review (yes my spelling and grammar are probably really bad.)**

Maddie and I arrived in Texas a few hours later. She was upset and wanted to know what was wrong with her dad but I didn't really know what to tell her since I didn't know what was wrong with Deacon either.

When we got to the hospital Maddie took off running not knowing where to go. I yelled at her to stop and she did. I asked the person at the front desk where Deacon was and as soon as Maddie heard she was running again.

"Maddie" I yelled as soon as I saw her.

"What mom?" She didn't syop so i sped up to catch her.

"I just think it would be better if we both walk in together."

"Mom," Maddie said suddenly stopping. I could see tears in her eyes and remembered that this was why I didn'ttell her and Deacon that she is his daughter.

"What sweet girl?"

"I'm scared mom, what if he isn't okay? We don't even know whats wrong with him."

"It'll be okay sweetie trust me, but if you want I could go in first and talk to him and then come out to get you."

"It's okay but I'm still scared.

"I know babe, to be honest I anm too."

"Come on, I want to see dad."

After a few minutes of walking we came to a stop outside his room.

"You ready?" I asked

"Yeah." Maddie responded as I opened the door and we walked in my arm wrapped around her sholders. My grip tightened slightly when I saw the broken looking man laying on the bed in front of us, yet he always looks broken in hospitals. His eyes were closed and he didn't nitice as we walked in.

Maddie stopped at the door as I walked on in and besied Deacon's bed. I gently placed my hand on his sholder and his eyes slowly opened, he looked up at me, confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Baby," He said, "I love you." I looked over at Maddie seeing the same look of confusion in her eyes that's in Deacon's, and I figured a similar one was in mine.

"Deacon." I said smiling at him. "Babe, give me a second and I'll be right back." I walked out of the room with Maddie and went over to the nurses desk.

"Excuse me but can you tell me what happened to Deacon Claybourne and if he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, he has amnesia, he was apparently attacked out side a stadum. Luckly he doesn't have many injuries, but he seems to have forgotten everything that has happened in the last 15 to 20 years." The nurse said.

"Okay thanks." How should I do this? He would have forgotten about Maddie, his last trip or two to rehab, the wreck, Luke and them fighting, the second and possiblely the first proposal, and everyting else. Should I tell him about Maddie? And about me lying to him all those years? I know Maddie wants to see him, but if he don't remember who she is what will happen?

"What's wrong with dad?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie sweet heart, your dad has amnesia and might not know who you are."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry."

"What do I do mom?"

"Why don't you set out here for a while and I'll go in and see how much he remembers? Will that be okay?"

"Okay." Maddie said, walking over to the waiting room setting down and pulling out her phone.

"You could see if your other dad wants to bring Daphne here to stay with you. It might be good to have someone else here.

"Okay." I said kissing her on the top of the head before turning to walk out to go to Deacon's room.

"Hey, babe?" I asked quitely seeing his eyes were closed again.

"Wh-oh hey Ray where did you go I missed you."

"Hey Deac, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby. Is something wrong?"

"Babe what is the last thing you remember?" Judging by the look on his face I might have asked the wrong question.

"Some guys walking up to me one wrapping his arm around mt throat, and one punching me in the face, which explanes the cut, and then everything going black." He said. I walked over and pulled a chair up beside his bed, sat down, and layed my hand on his, the layced his fingers through mine.

"What is the last thing you remember about us?" I asked squeezing him hand slightly, blinking back tears thinking about what happened to him.

"Waking up next to you that morning. Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"I'm curious."

"I love you, Ray."

"...I love you too." Maybe I shouldn't have said it but if things continue this way, forget Luke, I'm leaving him. Me telling Deacon I love him wasn't a lie, it never has been.

"Can I ask _you _something?" Deacon asked bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"What?"

"Who was that girl that came in with you?" He asked. I was kinda shocked. I didn't know he saw Maddie, and what should I tell him, that she is his daughter he has only known anout for 2 years and forgot? That she was just some girl? No, that wasn't it lying would be the easy way for now but not later, and I'm done lying.

"Mis. Jaymes, can I talk to you?" Asked Deason's doctor, we just noticed walked in the room.

"Sure." I tell him standing up, looking back down at Deacon I tell him that I'll be back before following the doctor out the room.

"Mis. Jaymes, I'm Dr. Lewis, I know you've heard what happened to Mr. Claybourne. I just wanted to let you know that you need to try to trigger his memory. So if he has anymore family around you need to try to get them here ."

"Okay, so he just asked who a girl that walked in here with me is. It's his daughter, should I tell him?"

"Yes, anything to help him remember. Also he will be released from the hospital in a few days anf will be clear a little while after that, most likely by the end of the week." I thanked him turning around to walk to Maddie calling Scarlett on the way.

"Sweetie come on."

"Does dad remember?"

"No, but the doctor said it might remind him of everything, seeing people who he should know." Maddie and I walked into Deacon's room, where he looked up at us. "Deacon, this is Maddie, your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short chapter but yet eventful. Hope you like it, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know. And thanks to everyone whose reading.**

"I...Ray...What? How? This doesn't make any sence." I could see the confusion on his face as he tried to figure this out.

"Deac, when this happened to you, you hit your head." I told him carefully. "You have amnesia and can't remember anything that's happened recently,"

"I have to be the worse father ever to forget my own daughter." He said looking over at Maddie with sad eyes. "I'm sorry darlin'."

"It's okay dad, it's not your fault."

"Come over here sweet girl." Deacon said, reaching his arms out and Maddie ran to him hugging him as she began to cry. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

I decided ro give them some time alone to talk. I walked out of the hospital and called Bucky.

"Hey Rayna, where are you? What the hell happened? Bucky asked, anger noticeable in his voice.

"I'm sorry Buck, some family things came up and I'm trying to sort them out."

"Well it better be the worse family thing ever, I'm sorry but it does, since you ran off and didn't tell anyone where you were going. Or even that you were going."

"It wasn't planned, or a good thing, but if you wanna know I'm in Texas."

"Isn't Luke there? If you just wanted some time with him Rayna I sware-"

"This has nothing to do with him. I got a call from a hospital, saying that Deacon was here. He was attacked by a couple of guys and had amnesia. So I brought Maddie here. And Bucky...he thinks were still together, I wanna brake up with Luke."

"Rayna, are you sure it's a good idea to brake up with him?"

"After seeing Deacon here like this, the man I've always known he was, and is, and can be? Yes, I know I want to and that it's what I should do."

"Okay. I'll try to work with the press on this and you do your thing with Luke. And Rayna, I hope everything with Deacon works out." We both said bye and hung up. I then scrolled through my contacts until I found the number of the next person I wanted, no needed, to talk to and pressed it.

"Hey my woman, how are you?" Luke asked as he answered his phone.

"Luke, we need to talk." I said getting right to the point. I don't want this conversation to last any longer then it has to.

"I don't like the sound of that." Luke laughed slightly.

"I don't think you and me are working out. I know I shouldn't be doing this over the phone but I can't do this with you anymore. I'm sorry. I love you, I really do, but this just isn't going to work out."

"Ha," He laughed. "Does this have anything to do with freakin' Deacon Claybourne being in the hospital?" I couldn't figure out how he knew about that. Sure they were on the same tour but they hadn't had a show since that night so Luke couldn't have known it.

"What? No," I lied. "how did you know about that anyway?"

"It...was just a lucky guess." Haha, lucky.

"You were guessing that Deacon's in a hospital?"

"Yeah." Luke said, slowly not sounding so sure.

"Okay whatever." I said hanging up, putting my phone back into my pocket. I don't know how but Luke has something to do with Deacon being in the hostipal, I thought as I walked back up to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this will probably be the last chapter unless someone wants me to continue and thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. As I said before I don't own anything, and let me know what you think about the story or chapter or both. Read and Review.**

When I got back up to Deacon's room I saw Scarlett standing outside the door looking nervious.

"Hey Scarlett." I said.

"Oh, hey Rayna. How is he?"

"He seems fine except for his memory. Why are you just standing out here?"

"I wasn't sure if he would remember who I am."

"He'll know you. Although he will probably think you should be a little bitty girl." I tell her, reaching out and wrapping my arms around her in a hug. "Come on lets go see your uncle. We walked through the door and Deacon looked up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey uncle Deacon." Scatlett said, walking over to him. I could tell he didn't immediately realize who she was when we firts came, but he didn't let it show too much as Scarlett hugged him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do Scarlett." He said smiling at her.

A few minutes later two cops walked in the room.

"Excuse us, but may we talk to you?" The taller of the two asked.

"Sure." Deacon said, he must have noticed they were mainly looking at him.

"Come on you two." I said looking at Maddie and Scarlett. Before we got out the door, however, the same cop stopped us and asked me to stay, so, I did.

"I'm Detective Rogers," Said the taller cop. "and this is Detective Kilgore." He pointed at the shorter. Odd name for a cop, I thought, kinda seems ironic.

"We were looking through security footage from the camras outside the statium, since you don't seem to remember Mr. Claybourne, and we got a good look at the two guys that did this to you. We asked you to stay in here Mis. Jaymes to see if you can, or help identify them." Detective Kilgore informed us showing Deacon and I some pictures.

"I know who they are!" I said shocked. "They're in Luke's band." I know he had something to do with this but his band?

"Who is Luke?" Asked Detective Rogers.

"Luke Wheeler," I said looking up from the pictures. "I know he has something to do with this too."

"Do you know these two's name?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that one is his drummer and the other one is his lead guitarist."

"Okay thank you, and you said that Luke is also in on this, are you sure?"

"Yes, he prcatically told me eairler, and I know everyone in Luke's band likes Deacon."

"Okay, thank you both."

Soon after the two cops left I looked over at Deacon and noticed he was fighting to keep his eyes open "Babe, why don't you just go to sleep for awhile?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Okay," He said, sleepily. "I love you, Ray."

"I love you too Deac."

The next day Deacon was released from the hospital so Scarlett, Maddie, and I took him to a near by hotel. I had Bucky book us a penthouse suite there for us to stay at together.

"Thanks for all of this Ray but I would have been fine on my own." Deacon said, as he walked in the door.

"Sure you would have been Deacon." I said sarcastically.

"But then you wouldn't have been with us Dad." Said Maddie, hugging him.

"Hmmmm... That _is_ a good point you have there." He said, smiling at her.

"Well I don't know about you all but I think I'll turn in now. It's been a long week." Said Scarlett, yawning.

"Night, Scar." Deacon said, as she walked through the hall towards one of the bed-rooms telling Deacon good night as she want.

"Well I guess it's just us now." Said Deacon, sitting down on the couch yawning also, closing his eyes sa he did.

"Dad, I think you might should go to bed too." Maddie said laughing at him.

"Why?"

"You're yawning, and your eyes are closed."

"I think we should all go to bed." I said looking between them. It was getting late since it took forever for us to get out of the hospital.

"Okay, night mom, night dad." Maddie said, hugging us respectivly before turning to go to bed.

"Night." Deacon and I both tell her.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed." I said, after Maddie was gone.

Deacon stood up and said "Not as long as its you I'm sharing a bed with." And we walked back to our room, his arm around me.


End file.
